deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie Langford
Ellie Langford is an employee of the Concordance Extraction Corporation and one of the survivors of the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl. Though young, Ellie seemed reluctant to trust anyone after having been betrayed earlier by other individuals and relied on her own. She is a Class 4 heavy equipment pilot for the CEC.Lights Out 2 Biography Surviving the Sprawl During the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl, Ellie managed to fend off several Necromorphs until she was found by Isaac Clarke. It appeared that she was trying to reach the Government Sector, the location of the Site 12 Marker. Shortly after the two parted ways, she encountered Nolan Stross, and despite her mistrust of him, she was convinced by Isaac to keep him alive. Isaac, Ellie, and Stross then decided to band together to escape the Sprawl, despite Stross' increasing dementia and insanity. Ellie provides Isaac with waypoints to aid their escape and the three eventually end up on a tram. The track is destroyed however, so Isaac decides to head back into the Ishimura, which is docked at the Sprawl, in order to activate the gravity tethers which will aid them. After Isaac does so and escapes in an escape pod, he receives a video transmission showing Stross threatening to stab Ellie with a screwdriver. As Isaac continues, he encounters Stross wielding a screwdriver with an eye impaled on it. As Stross raves and menaces Isaac with it, Ellie, her right eye socket closed and bleeding, walks up behind Stross and strikes him off his feet, shouting "You Isaac owe me an eye you bastard!" showing her regret over letting Isaac convince her to keep Stross alive, as well as her disdainment for Stross. Soon after, Ellie manages to escape Stross altogether. Isaac and Ellie continue to work together and manage to activate a giant underground drill that allows them to finally reach the Government Sector. Soon after, Ellie discovers a docked gunship and prepares to make a departure for her and Isaac. However, Isaac launches the ship with only Ellie onboard and tells her that he couldn't save Nicole, but he can save her and pleads for her to survive, despite Ellie's protests. After Isaac destroys the Marker, he receives a transmission from Ellie, telling him she's not leaving him behind no matter what. Ellie then crashes the gunship through the Sprawl's roof and she manages to escape with Isaac before the station explodes destroying the Marker and the Necromorphs. As the two fly off, Isaac sits in his chair and then looks over to the passenger seat, reminiscent from the ending of the first Dead Space. However, this time around he sees Ellie who looks at him, smiles, and asks "What?". Trivia *Sonita Henry provides her voice and likeness to Ellie. *When Isaac first encounters Ellie in the transpor hub, the large poster behind her is a picture of Sonita Henry who provides her voice for Ellie. *Whenever Ellie is fighting Necromorphs, she is invincible, and can kill Slashers with one shot with her Plasma cutter. *After Isaac told Ellie that he needed to get to the government sector Ellie says, "What do you think we were trying to do?" There is nobody else around Ellie for there to be a "we", but there are several dead bodies next to her, implying that she wasn't alone until very shortly before Isaac arrived. *She's one of the three known survivors of the Sprawl outbreak; the others being Isaac and Lexine. *Shortly after Isaac sees Stross shoving a screwdriver into her eye, you encounter him with the screwdriver. Ellie's eye is sitting on it, facing Isaac, even though her eye was stabbed right through the pupil. *Throughout some Chapters of Dead Space 2 you can find several logs regarding Ellie's group of survivors. At each log, their number dwindles, up until only Ellie and a man named Kaleb remain, with the latter heard sacrificing himself with a Line gun mine in the last log.Ellie's Story 1, Ellie's Story 2, Ellie's Story 3, Ellie's Story 4, & Ellie's Story 5 *It should be noted that, in the end of Dead Space 2, when Isaac gets in the ship with Ellie, Ellie's health bar is empty. It may be a glitch or perhaps this is due to the fact that Ellie is wearing another suit on top of her normal RIG. *It should be noted that Ellie wears a Unitology Bracelet on her right arm, this can be seen in the Prima Guidebook for Dead Space 2 with a Unitology symbol deciphering into LIFE. *In the Ser Isaac of Clarke armor description for Dragon Age 2, Ellie is mentioned to be a princess that Ser Isaac Clarke fell in love with. *If you watch Ellie holding her Plasma Cutter while she says "Don't ffolow me", you can clearly seee is a Dead Space 1 Plasma Cutter. Sources Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents